


Jeons and Kims (Valentines Day Special)

by rome_in_asia



Series: Bestfriends and Boyfriends (BTS/SVT) [2]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Established Jeongcheol, Fluff, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, SeokSoo, Soonhoon - Freeform, Valentines, mentions of cannibalism, no really, verkwan, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Both Mingyu's note and Jungkook's tag said the same thing:Building D, Rooftop. Lunchtime."Oh shit."  Jungkook gulped nervously."What if this was a ploy by a murderer?" Mingyu looked shookt. "Kookie?"





	

 

"Wait, wait."

Jungkook whined as he dragged Mingyu down to a stop in front of a ridiculously pink and happy-looking store. Mingyu cringed at the huge cut-out of a Cupid silhouette pasted on the windows and the infinite amounts of red and pink hearts littering the floor.

"It's Valentines tomorrow, right?" Jungkook's eyes were bright as he latched onto Mingyu's arm and carried him into the store. "I want to get something for Taehyung-hyung."

The entire store smelled entirely of chocolates and cheap perfume, making Mingyu cringe.

"This Valentines? Dude, have you even talked to Taehyung-hyung?"

"Shut your bubble gum, dumb-dumb looking ass the _fuck_ up, Mingyu. You know, you should get Wonwoo-hyung some chocolates." Jungkook hummed as he browsed the lollipop section. "I mean, if you can even stay in a ten meter radius without you fainting."

"Rude." Mingyu lightly pushed his bestfriend away. "As if you're any better, Kookie. You literally start wheezing when Taehyung-hyung is in the same room with you."

"Point taken." Jungkook grumbled. "But hey, maybe we should do something about it, you know."

Mingyu snorted.

"Ooh! Look at that!"

"That's a huge-ass lollipop." Mingyu stared, bewildered. The entire lollipop head was as big as his own head, and wrapped in frilly  pink plastic. "Dude, that shit should be a World Record breaker or something."

"Taehyung-hyung would _love_ this." Jungkook had already reached up and plucked the monster lolly. "And I'll get him a bouquet of tulips from Eomma's flowershop. I've read somewhere that it symbolizes a declaration of love."

Mingyu had left Jungkook while the other was in the middle of his monologue, opting to roam the store to _maybe_ find something for Wonwoo.

His eyes focused on a velvet-wrapped heart box. The sign said it contained twelve chocolates shaped delicately like roses: basically an even sweeter version of an _I love you._

"Get it for him."

Jungkook suddenly hovering by his shoulder startled Mingyu.

"C'mon, bro. They're graduating this year. It might be the last of them we'll see if we don't do something." Jungkook added, looking genuinely depressed as he stared down at his shoes.

"Okay."

Mingyu had been crushing on Wonwoo since he entered the high school as a freshman and Wonwoo was his group facilitator for the opening ceremonies. Wonwoo was always just _there_ , and the thought of him not being there anymore was terrifying to Mingyu.

The best bros made their way to the cashier and paid for their items.

"Lucky girls, eh?" The ahjussi at the counter winked.

"Boys, actually." Mingyu automatically responded.

"Sorry." Ahjussi smiled sheepishly. "Still, lucky them. Have a happy Valentines, kids!"

"Bruh, you glared at that poor ahjussi when you corrected him." Jungkook elbowed Mingyu as they exited the store.

Mingyu looked embarrassed, at least. "So what, we wake up really early and then leave this on their desks? Do we leave a note or clue or something that'll let them know it's us?"

For once in his life, Jungkook was unsure. ~~Okay, maybe that was the second time... Or third. Who's counting, really?~~

"We should." Mingyu said softly, almost inaudible to his friend.

\---

A good two hours before their classes started, Jungkook and Mingyu met up outside their hyungs' classroom, each holding very sweet and well-thought of Valentines.

"Is that a _thermos_?"

"So the coffee won't get cold quickly." Mingyu blushed, holding a white thermos with a white-board base, where he scribbled his message... And a heart.

"You made Wonwoo-hyung coffee? Wow." Jungkook genuinely sounded impressed. "Look at you showing off your Cafe AU skills, bro! Why don't you make me coffee too?"

"Because you're stupid." Mingyu stuck his tongue out and slid through the door. He quickly found Wonwoo's seat and very carefully placed the box of chocolate roses and thermos on the desk.

Jungkook, however, was having a panic attack.

"What if Taehyung-hyung's allergic to tulips? Oh God, what if he thinks I'm a creepy stalker because of all of this! What if he'll hate me, Gyu? Oh my God-"

"Dude." Mingyu deadpanned, snatching the bouquet and lollipop away from Jungkook's trembling hands. He placed them on Taehyung-hyung's desk before turning to drag his bestfriend out of the room.

Jungkook was still having trouble breathing when he and Mingyu reached the rooftop.

"Hey, buddy, listen to me." Mingyu slapped his cheek gently. "Breathe in, breathe out. In and out. Taehyung-hyung won't hate you, okay? We did good. We made them know there are people who appreciate them."

"But-"

"Don't make me slap you again."

"You make a shitty counselor." Jungkook grumbled, but at least he was breathing a bit normally. They waited for their classes to start before heading back, feeling both relieved that their task was done and anxious for the effects.

They reached homeroom, and Seokmin immediately ran to them, screaming. "Someone left you both gifts on your desks!" He yelled in their ears.

"No way." Mingyu pushed the people aside and focused on his desk, where a yellow bunny stuffed toy dressed in denim over-alls and a pair of circle glasses was sitting on top of the wood. It reminded him very oddly of Wonwoo.

"This is adorable." Jungkook cooed, grabbing the plushie on his desk. It was a creamy color, with a painted face and a slipped-on, black t-shirt. "Gyu, is this plushie made like me or something?"

"Well, it has your bunny teeth." Minghao snorted.

"Who is this from?" Mingyu wondered outloud, turning the toy over and over in his hands. A folded piece of paper slipped out of the bunny's overalls' pocket and landed on his desk.

Jungkook also found something scribbled on the back tag of his plushie's black t-shirt.

Both Mingyu's note and Jungkook's tag said the same thing:

_Building D, Rooftop. Lunchtime._

"Oh shit."  Jungkook gulped nervously.

"What if this was a ploy by a murderer?" Mingyu shook. "Kookie?"

"Well, you two gotta go, obviously. It would be rude not to." Seokmin slid into his seat. "Besides, why would anyone go through the effort with those toys if they'd just murder you? Tsk."

"It could be a murderer." Minghao mused. "Who'd give Valentines to these idiots anyway?"

Mingyu glared at him. "Yah, just because you have Jun-hyung as your sugar boyfriend--"

"Gyu." Jungkook pulled him down, a tone of done in his voice.

"Just one punch."

"Sit down."

Mingyu shot him a pouty look. "Not even if I say please?"

"If Jun-hyung knew you even thought of punching Minghao, you'd be a dead slab of meat and I sure as hell won't face this scary Valentines day alone."

"See? They're idiots." Minghao said to Seokmin.

"Yeah, but they're the one with gifts." Seokmin sighed sadly.

\---

Jungkook cursed as soon as he and Mingyu reached the rooftop of Building D. The sun was way too bright and hot, making them both strip their uniform jackets.

Once their eyes adjusted, Mingyu let out a stifled gasp.

"Hey." Wonwoo said non-chalantly, chewing a rose-shaped chocolate as he sat on the floor of a shaded part of the rooftop. Though he normally wore a blank expression, Wonwoo was sporting a small smile, and that made Mingyu melt like ice cream on pavement.

Taehyung was beside Wonwoo, smelling the tulips and the huge lollipop sitting on his lap. The sun shone a bit on him, giving Taehyung a golden halo as he smiled his beautiful boxy smile at Jungkook.

"I'm dreaming, pinch me." Jungkook whispered.

Mingyu promptly reached over and pinched his arm.

"Ow!"

"You told me to!"

"I didn't expect it to be _that_ hard!"

Taehyung let out a giggle. "Why don't you guys come over here? Won and I definitely didn't expect the sun to be this bright or hot today. You might get sunburnt if you stay there for long."

"Uh, is it okay?" Jungkook was clutching onto his plushie tightly in nervousness.

"Duh, we wouldn't have invited you over otherwise!" Taehyung rolled his eyes, scooting over to give Jungkook and Mingyu space, right between him and Wonwoo, who was bringing out a picnic basket.

Mingyu sat down gingerly beside Wonwoo, eyes flitting everywhere but not his hyung, who was smirking at him.

"Wonu, say something!" Taehyung scolded.

"Thanks for the coffee. I really needed it after preparing this since early morning." Wonwoo complied, showing them the picnic basket, which contained sandwiches and a couple of sweets. "Tae could have helped, but he was almost cutting his fingers off along with the cheese, so..."

"Was it good?" Mingyu asked.

"Definitely." Wonwoo nodded cheerfully. He was showing more emotion in a span of five minutes than he ever did for an entire year before. "It was... Nice. I like caramel."

Jungkook fought his fond smile as he watched Taehyung hug the bouquet of tulips to his chest. "Y'know, I really like tulips. They're pretty, not overrated like roses. Though I like amaryllises too. The big red ones."

"Noted." Jungkook blurted out, then covered his mouth, flushing a deep red.

"So cute! You're even cuter than the plushie I gave you!" Taehyung laughed, dropping the flowers and squeezing Jungkook's cheeks together.

"Thanks for this, by the way." Mingyu showed the yellow bunny to Wonwoo, who chuckled and petted its head.

"Those are my legit old glasses, don't break them."

Mingyu was losing the ability to breathe with every word that came out of Wonwoo's mouth.

"Sandwich? It's whole wheat bread." Wonwoo offered, shoving the pink-wrapped food into Mingyu's hands. He suddenly seemed awkward around Mingyu, and the latter took this as a sign that Wonwoo was flustered.

"I bet this'll taste great." Mingyu said.

"Don't count on it. There's a good chance Won didn't realize I switched the toothpaste and mayonnaise when I arrived at his apartment this morning." Taehyung cut in.

Mingyu spat out the sandwich he was chewing.

"Just kidding~" Taehyung smiled.

Jungkook let out a loud, carefree laugh.

Wonwoo looked ready to murder Taehyung (and that will definitely make Jungkook _very_ depressed) so Mingyu decided to distract him.  "Hey, Wonwoo-hyung! Why'd you pick this? As a gift. To me?"

Jungkook shot him a grateful look continuing to listen to Taehyung ramble on about how he cross-dressed as a ladybug fairy as though he just wasn't saved from being killed by Wonwoo.

"Yeah. I- I just saw it on a shelf at the toystore."

"Bullshit." Taehyung cut in again. "Mingyu, Wonu here really _scourged_ the store to find that bunny because the overalls reminded him of you during your freshman year- oh, what is that look for, Won?"

"I'm going to cut your tongue, Tae." Wonwoo crawled over Mingyu and Jungkook to get to his bestfriend. "Then I'm going to deep-fry it and shove it down your throat-"

Taehyung shrieked. "Kookie! Help me!"

Mingyu and Jungkook both pulled their hyungs away, sending each other horrified glances. This is a disaster. "Let me go, Mingyu!" Wonwoo raged. "You _bitch_! You said you won't tell anyone anything! Should I also tell Jungkook about you stalking him after gym class in the -- MMPFH!"

The two seniors began fighting each other in earnest,

"Did you ever think this was going to happen?" Mingyu asked his bestfriend, grinning stupidly at the older pair.

"Them beating each other to death or us getting a happy Valentines Day this year?" Jungkook managed to wrap his arms around Taehyung's waist and walked away from a heaving Wonwoo. He put Tae back on the ground gently, making the older squeal.

"Don't believe anything that moron says." Wonwoo said to Mingyu, who just threw his head back and laughed. "I'm serious, Mingyu."

"Yes, hyung." Mingyu managed, lightly pushing his ~~paw~~ hand on Wonwoo's shoulder with a grin. Wonwoo rolled his eyes but a smile was on his face as he and Mingyu sat back down to finish the sandwiches.

Wonwoo bit his cheek before taking Mingyu's tan hand and entwining their fingers. Mingyu blushed, but he managed to squeeze their fingers together, giving the other the biggest smile he had ever done in his life.

Taehyung pulled at Jungkook's sleeve. "Hey, Kookie, I really like your smile."

Jungkook felt himself redden, but he forced himself to still as Taehyung wrapped his gangly arms around his broad frame. His attempt at a macho bravado failed instantly the moment Taehyung buried his nose in the crook of Jungkook's neck.

"Happy Valentines, hyung." He whispered, snaking his arms around Taehyung's waist.

  
\----

Bonus:

"About damn time. I can finally have some peace with Taehyung no longer nagging about Jungkook in my ear." Jimin said with a mouthful of fries. Yoongi, the assistant music teacher and Jimin's incredibly grumpy boyfriend, sent him a look of disgust and ordered Jimin to swallow the food first before talking.

"Yeah, it would be a relief now that Wonwoo might no longer steal my phone to get Mingyu's selcas from my gallery." Jeonghan sighed happily, letting Sungcheol pick some food from his plate.

Jisoo smiled, playing with Seokmin's hands. "Now if we could only get those freshies Hansol and Seungkwan to finally confess before the day ends..."

"Hey, hey, watch it. Seungkwan's a delicate flower." Soonyoung warned, suddenly overprotective of his dongsaeng. Jihoon shot him an unimpressed snort, making Soonyoung stick his tongue out at his smol boyfriend. "What if Hansol hurts him?"

"What if I hurt who, hyung?"

Hansol stood in front of their table, holding a tray of food. Seungkwan was right beside him, looking at the older boys curiously.

The adults looked like deer caught in headlights.

Seungkwan shrugged their weird behavior off as he slid in beside Seokmin in the table. "We have news, by the way, hyungs. We know this is a very big step, and it's a grown up choice but... Hansol and I decided..."

"We're a thing." Hansol said bluntly, biting into his burger.

"Oh. Oh my God." Jimin choked on the fries. Yoongi simply hit him square on the back with his palm, a rather Yoongi-ish attempt at affection.

Jeonghan actually shed a tear as he reached over to hug Hansol to his chest. "My babies have all grown up! I'm going to cry... I'm crying. Oh, Cheollie, I think I feel wrinkles forming on my face. I'm getting old!"

Yoongi sighed as he slumped on his seat. "I'm way too _fucking_ old for this shit."

**Author's Note:**

> And yaaaay! Another Meanie x Vkook!
> 
> I kind of wrote this in a rush and my brain was sort of (and still is) in a state of mush so please forgive the poor quality.
> 
> Thanks for reading and Happy Valentines Day!
> 
> HAPPY CARAT DAY, EVERYONE!


End file.
